Torn Between Two Hearts
by Lil' Lilo
Summary: [GrayxOCxCain triangle]Gray and Allison seem to be crushing on eachother, like everyday love. Though when Cain, Neo Shadow Alliance, steps in he finds himself having feelings for Allison as well. Who will Allison decide she loves? Finally updated!
1. We Meet Again

Hi everyone, I hope you like my newest story. It's a GrayxOCxCain triangle. Enjoy!

Chapter 1

"Hey guys!" Allison said as she came through the door of Yamato's house. "Hi Allison!" Yamato said, waving. "Hey Allison. Did you bring your b-daman with you?" Liena asked. "Sure did!" Allison replied, pulling out Windrush Zephyr. "Awesome! Now we can all b-dabattle!" Terry said, smiling.

"Allison, want to b-dabattle with me?" Gray asked as he got up and walked over to her, putting a hand on her shoulder. "Sure, Gray," she replied, smiling as a light blush appeared across her face.

While they were all b-dabattling, Allison thought of something. "Hey, Yamato, Terry, Bull, remember the Super Field 5 challenge?" she asked. "The what?" Gray and Liena asked.

"It was a tournament kind of with five different stages. Each stage had a different challenge. There was the Leon Stage, Shield Stage, Phoenix Stage, Dragon Stage, and Sword Stage and there was a different guardian for each of them," Terry explained. "Yep, but only Bull, Terry, and I were able to participate since Allison didn't have a b-daman yet," Yamato said.

"I see," Gray said. "Who were these 'guardians' Terry mentioned?" Liena asked. "Let's see. There was Asato, Sly, Joe, Joshua, and Cain. There was also a girl named Marilyn. She was the announcer," Allison explained. "Yep, we became fast friends with all of them," Yamato said.

"Yeah, but we haven't seen them since then," Allison said. "Wait, does this Cain person have red hair with blonde bangs?" Gray asked. "Yeah, why?" Allison replied, looking confused. "Now I remember him!" Liena said. "That's right. We never told you Allison, but Cain has joined the Neo Shadow Alliance and Joshua's joined with him," Bull said.

"But why? I thought they were our friends," Allison said. "We don't know why, but maybe we'll find an answer soon," Terry said. Suddenly, they heard a voice call out "Hey Yamato!" and turned to see Asato, Sly, and Joe coming towards them.

"Hey Asato! What're you guys doing here?" Yamato asked. "What? We can't come visit you guys once in a while?" Joe asked, laughing. "Very funny," Gray said, laughing also. "It's good to see all of you again," Sly said.

"I have a question for you guys. Is it true Cain and Joshua joined the Neo Shadow Alliance?" Allison asked. "I'm afraid so," Asato replied, looking at the ground. "Yeah, it's not the same without them," Joe said.

"Well, let's not talk about it right now. Let's go inside and get something to eat and drink," Bull said. The rest agreed before all going inside. "Hey mom! We brought some friends home!" Yamato said. "Yamato, what're you talking about?" Mie asked, coming out of the kitchen.

When she saw Asato, Joe, and Sly, she smiled. "Hello boys, it's could to see you all again," she said. "It's good to see you again too, Mie," Asato said, smiling back. "Would you all like to stay for dinner?" she asked. "Sure, if you don't mind," Sly said, smiling.

"It's ok. In fact, you're also welcome to spend the night," Mie said before going back into the kitchen. "Awesome! We'll have a sleepover!" Yamato said, laughing. The others agreed and laughed along with him.

Meanwhile at the Neo Shadow Alliance's base, Cain smirked. "Hey, Joshua. Let's go pay our old friends a little visit, shall we?" he said, standing up from where he was sitting. "Um, okay," Joshua said before following Cain out.

Later that night after dinner, Liena and Allison went into town to pick some things up for Mie and the boys were practicing their b-daman skills. Just then, Asato heard something move in the bushes near the area that they were in.

"Did you guys hear that?" he asked. "Hear what?" Joe asked. The bushes moved again. "That!" Asato said. "Come on out, whoever you are!" Yamato said. Right after they said that, Cain and Joshua came through the bushes. "Hey, guys. Long time no see," Cain said, smirking a little. "Cain! Joshua!" Terry said.

"Hm? There's two missing," Joshua said, noticing Liena and Allison were missing. "If you mean my sister and Allison, they're in town," Gray said, lightly glaring at Cain and Joshua. "Shame. I wanted to pay all of you a visit," Cain said.

"We're back!" they all heard Liena say. "Huh? Cain? Joshua? What're you guys doing here?" Allison asked. "Just thought we'd come give you guys a quick visit," Cain said, smirking slightly. '_Whoa, he isn't like the Cain I remember from the Field Five challenge. His personality has changed,'_ Allison thought.

"Cain, we better get going," Joshua said. "I'll decide when leave, not you," Cain replied. '_Yep, his personality has defiantly changed…'_ Allison thought. "Well, we'll be leaving now. Hope to see again soon," Cain said, mostly looking at Allison before he left with Joshua left.

"I don't get it. Why is Joshua taking orders from Cain like that?" Allison asked. "You didn't know?" Asato asked. "Know what?" Allison replied. "Joshua is really Cain's butler," Sly said. "Whoa…" Allison mumbled.

"C'mon guys, it's getting late. We better get inside and go to bed," Joe said. The others nodded and all went inside. "Good night, Allison," Gray said to her, giving her a quick kiss on the cheek before going to the room and the rest of the boys were sharing.

Liena smiled. "I think he likes you," she said. Allison continued to blush before following Liena into the room they were sharing. Little did they know that Joshua was waiting right outside the window.

Hope you liked it! Please review!

PS: All rude reviews will be ignored.


	2. Kidnapped

Here's chapter 2! Enjoy!

Chapter 2

"_Joshua, I need you to do something for me," Cain said in a stern tone. "Hm? What is it?" Joshua replied, looking at the back of Cain's head because the younger boy was walking in front of him._

"_I want you to keep an eye on a certain someone for me," Cain replied. "Who's that?" Joshua replied. "Allison," Cain replied, not telling the older boy anything else._

'_I don't understand. Why does he want me to keep an eye on Allison?'_ Joshua thought, wishing Cain had given him more information earlier. He just decided he'd go back to Cain later for more information.

At that moment, he remembered something that Cain had told him right after the Field Five challenge. _'He has a crush on her!'_ Joshua said reminded himself. But pretty soon, Joshua fell asleep under the window.

The next morning, he was woken up by one of the neighborhood cats licking his hand. "Shoo! Shoo!" he whispered, shooing the cat away with his hand. He then heard voices from inside the girls' room.

"C'mon Allison! The boys are already at breakfast!" Liena said. "Yeah, don't want them eating all of the food, do we?" Allison said, laughing a little. Joshua then heard the bedroom door open and close, guessing the girls left the room.

Then the cat came back and licked him on the hand again. Instead of shooing it away again, Joshua realized it had a note with it. He took the note and started reading it, soon realizing it was from Cain.

_Joshua,_

_Before you come back, there's another thing I need you to do for me. Make sure you bring Allison with you, but you can't let Yamato or the others know. Do not fail me._

_-Cain_

'_Ok, now I'm confused. I know he likes her, but why in the world does he want me to kidnap her?'_ Joshua pondered. Suddenly, he heard the noises of Yamato, Gray, and the others coming outside which meant he needed to hide. Thankfully, he jumped into the bushes just in time.

"Ouch!" Allison said after tripping over a rock. "Are you alright?" Gray asked, sounding concerned. "Yeah, I think so," she replied, smiling. "Here, I'll help you up," Gray said, smiling back. "Thanks, Gray," Allison replied, blushing a little as she took his hand, causing Gray to also blush slightly.

"Gray and Allison, sitting in a tree!" Asato said, grinning. "Asato, you twerp!" Allison said, laughing. "He's right you know," Liena said, giggling. All of this just made Allison and Gray blush more.

'_I wonder how Cain is going to react when he learns that Allison likes Gray instead of him,'_ Joshua thought. Though, knowing how Cain was now, he'd probably do something to get his way.

Hours passed and Joshua continued to carry out Cain's orders by keeping an eye on Allison. Pretty soon, night came and everyone went to bed. The green-haired boy carefully watched through the girls' window once they were in bed so he would know when they were asleep.

Once he could see that they were completely asleep, Joshua quietly opened the window, which was thankfully unlocked, and climbed in. Placing his hand over Allison's mouth, he picked her up and carried her towards the window.

As he was climbing out after placing her outside, Allison woke up. Before she could say anything though, Joshua knocked her unconscious by hitting her in the back of the neck and picked her up. "I'm sorry about this, Allison," he said before walking off with her.

After walking a good distance, Joshua made it back to the Neo Shadow Alliance's headquarters where Cain was waiting for him. "Well, well, I see you did bring her with you. Good job," Cain said, brushing his finger against Allison's cheek.

"But, what if someone like Marda B or Biarce finds out about her and tries to make her a member of the Neo Shadow Alliance?" Joshua asked. "I won't let them touch my princess," Cain said, before leaning down and kissing Allison on the cheek.

Hope you like it! Please review!

PS: Once again, rude reviews will be ignored.


	3. Where am I?

I know what you're all thinking. 'About time she got Ch. 3 up.', huh? XD I would've had it up sooner if my brain didn't keep going dead xP Anyway, enjoy!

---

Chapter 3

The next morning, Liena woke up to find that Allison wasn't in bed. Raising an eyebrow in confusion, the blonde girl went downstairs to see if maybe the brown haired girl was downstairs. When she got down there, Liena only saw the boys sitting around the table. "Do you boys know where Allison is?" she asked.

"No, we don't. She wasn't in the room you girls are sharing?" Joe asked. Liena shook her head.

"Maybe she went outside to practice," Yamato said. The others shrugged as they followed Yamato outside.

"Let's split up and search the area," Gray said.

"Right!" the others replied. Gray decided that he would scan the perimeter of the house. When he made it to the area that was under the window of the room Liena and Allison were staying in, he found a piece paper that was a little crumbled. _'What the…?'_ he asked himself as he bent down, picked it up, and read through it.

"Gray, have you had any luck yet?" Liena asked as she came around to where Gray was.

"Allison's been kidnapped!" Gray said as he got up and showed Liena the note. Her eyes widened as she read it.

"We have to go tell the others!" she said, her eyes still wide. Gray nodded before he and Liena went to round up Yamato and the others. Meanwhile, Allison was just now coming back into consciousness.

"Ugh, where am I?" she mumbled as she sat up and looked around.

"Morning, princess," she heard Cain say as he came through the door to the room she was in. Allison gasped slightly.

"C-Cain?" she stuttered.

"Shh. Don't worry, you're safe," Cain said as he kissed her before walking out of the room, leaving Allison shocked.

"Gray, where are you…?" she mumbled as she pulled her knees up to her chest. _'And why did Cain just KISS me?'_ she asked herself. Allison then heard the door open again.

"Calm down. I'm not here to hurt you or anything," Joshua said, "I just came to bring you some breakfast."

"Where am I and why am I here?" Allison asked, ignoring the tray that Joshua had sat next to her.

"You're at the Neo Shadow Alliance's base. You're here because Cain had me bring you here," Joshua replied.

"The Neo Shadow Alliance's base!" Allison said in shock before having the older boy's hand placed over her mouth.

"You're going to need to keep quiet. No one knows you're here, only Cain and I. It wouldn't be wise to have someone like Biarce find you," he said.

"Who's Biarce?" Allison asked, moving Joshua's hand so she could speak.

"Don't worry about it. Right now, you should eat something before you starve," he replied, motioning to the tray before leaving.

"That Joshua is still as vague as he was when we first met him," Allison muttered before picking up a roll and taking a bite out of it. '_Gray, I wish you were here…_' she thought to herself. Back at the café, Gray and Liena had just finished telling the others what happened.

"You mean Joshua kidnapped Allison and took her to the Neo Shadow Alliance's base?" Sly asked.

"Yeah, this note he left behind was from Cain telling him to make sure he brought Allison with him," Gray said.

"You know what this means," Asato said.

"We have to go rescue Allison," Joseph said.

"Yeah, let's get some supplies first and then we'll leave," Gray said. The others nodded before they went to go get ready. '_Don't worry, Allison. We're coming to save you!_' Gray thought.

---

I hope you enjoyed that! Please review!

P.S. All rude reviews will be ignored


	4. Training

Yosh! I've finally decided to continue this story! XD So, I shall now revive this story from the dead! XD

---

Chapter 4

"Um, guys? I just thought of something," Yamato said as the group was packing supplies for their journey. Gray sighed.

"What is it, Yamato? We have to hurry up and get going," the blonde boy said, wanting to save Allison as soon as possible.

"What if the NSA catch us and try to b-dabattle us?" the younger boy asked.

"Train so you're prepared, duh," they heard a voice say from the door.

"Granted, the only members are Enjyu, Biarce, Cain, & Joshua, but they have several subordinates," another voice, which sounded younger than the first, said.

"Wen, Li, what are you doing here?" Terry said. It was good to see the two again.

"We figured we'd tag along! Allison's our friend too," Wen said, smiling with a thumbs up. Gray smiled back.

"Thanks guys, and your right, we should all train. We'll train today, and set out to rescue Allison first thing in the morning," he said.

"Aren't you worried about her though, Gray?" Liena asked.

"Yeah, but I know she'll be fine," Gray replied. '_I just hope that creep Cain doesn't do anything to her,_' he couldn't help think while fisting his hand.

Back at the hideout, Allison remained where she had been since waking up. "I wish I had Wind Rush Zephyr with me," she mumbled.

"Wind Rush Zephyr? Is that your b-daman?" Cain's voice came from the doorway.

"Yes. Gray made it for me," Allison replied, looking up at her visitor.

"Oh, I see," he replied, secretly annoyed that Gray had hand made it for her.

"He worked day and night making it for me. I've always kept it at my side," she said, looking back at the floor.

"If it means that much to you, I could have Joshua go and get it for you," Cain said, smiling a little. Allison could have sworn she saw a hint of the old Cain in that smile.

"You'd do that for me?" she said, perking up a little.

"Anything for you, princess," the red/yellow haired boy said, smiling again before kissing her and leaving.

'_I do kind of wish he'd stop calling me that…_' the brown haired girl thought before laying down and drifting off into a nap.

"Joshua, I need you to do another favor for me," Cain said.

"Yes sir?" Joshua replied, wondering what Cain could possibly want now that Allison was here.

"I need you to go back to Yamato's house and get Allison's b-daman. She misses it," the younger boy said.

"Alright," the green haired boy replied turning to leave.

"Oh, and Joshua? Don't get caught," Cain said before leaving.

"I understand," Joshua replied before heading out.

Enjyu saw Joshua as he headed out. '_Strange, where in the b-daworld could he be going this time?_'

"B-Dafire!" Gray shouted as he fired several b-daballs from Chrome Raven.

"I don't think so!" Wen said, deflecting Gray's shots with his own from Bakurekuso. Everyone had been paired off to practice by Mie and Gray had been paired with the Yong Fa brothers, though technically he was only fighting Wen since he and Li had combined their b-daman into one. It wasn't long before Gray was victorious.

"Not bad, Gray! I think you'll be able to beat any Neo Shadow punk!" Wen said, grinning.

"You too! At several points during our battle, I thought you were going to beat me," Gray replied, laughing a little.

In the bushes, Joshua was spying. "Good, they're all occupied. I better do this quickly," he said to himself before climbing in the window. He saw the green & silver b-daman, which looked practically like Gray's original Chrome Zephyr, sitting on the table next to the bed Allison had been in. Figuring that this was the girl's b-daman, he quickly grabbed it and left.

"I'll be right back, guys!" Gray called before heading to the girls' room. He figured he'd go get Wind Rush Zephyr and take it with him so he could give it to Allison when he found her, but when he reached the room, the b-daman was gone!

"Gray, what're you doing?" Joe asked, having come into the house to wash up because he was going to help Liena and Mie with cooking dinner, and found the younger boy searching all over the over the room as if looking for something.

"Joe, Allison's b-daman is missing! It was here this morning, I saw it!" Gray replied, panicking a bit.

"Say what?! A b-daman can't just get up and walk off on its own!" the older boy said.

"I just hope it's ok, along with Allison," the blonde boy said.

"Don't worry, we'll rescue her," Joe said, giving Gray some hope.

It was dusk when Joshua made it back, and Cain was waiting. "I got it just like you asked," he said, handing the younger boy the green/silver b-daman.

"Thank you, Joshua," Cain replied, smiling a bit.

---

Woo XD Glad I was finally able to get this chapter done XD Did you like the little CainxAllison moment I threw in? XD Please review!

P.S. All rude reviews will be ignored


	5. Setting Out & a Close Call

I'm sure you all know by now that I only own Allison in this story XD lol I technically don't even own Wind Rush Zephyr either XD It's one of the B-Daman Hasbro released XD; lol

---

Chapter 5

"Boys, wake up! It's time for breakfast!" Mie called from the kitchen where she and Liena had just finished preparing said meal.

"Morning, mom," a groggy Yamato said as he and the others, who also looked quite groggy, came downstairs.

"Eat well, boys! You'll need all the energy you can get for your journey," Armada said.

'_I hope Allison's been getting food. Though I highly doubt they'd let her starve to death,_' Gray thought as he swallowed his food.

"Allison, wake up. I have something for you," Cain said, smiling a little as he came in the door.

"Nani?" she mumbled as she rolled over to face him, looking pretty sleepy. Cain chuckled a bit before holding out Wind Rush Zephyr in front of him.

"Surprise," he said, seeing Allison's eyes light up. She instantly got up to grab it, but he moved his hand up out of her reach.

"Please give me my b-daman," the brown haired girl said, trying to get it. It didn't help that Cain was a bit taller than her due to the one year age difference between the two.

"Only if you give me something in return," the red/blonde haired boy replied. Before Allison could say anything, he leaned forward & kissed her on the lips while she continued to reach for her b-daman. He then handed it to her.

"Why do you insist on kissing me?" the younger girl said.

"I love you, that's why," he replied, "You do taste good though. Joshua been bringing you cookies with your meals?" he added before leaving.

"But I love Gray…" Allison mumbled, not caring if Cain heard or not.

"Ok, I packed you all plenty of food & water because who knows how long you'll be gone," Mie grinned.

"Wow! It all looks delicious!" Yamato said, lunging for the basket before Gray grabbed him by the collar.

"Don't even think about it, Yamato. That food is for _all_ of us and besides, Sly's going to carry the basket, not you," the blonde boy said.

"You're no fun," the younger boy pouted as they left.

"Good luck, guys!" Liena said, waving. She was staying at the Cat Café with Mie & Armada.

"We're gonna need a plan for when we get there," Asato said.

"We do, try to get in without being caught, find Allison, & leave before anyone finds us," Joe said.

"Which is easier than it sounds," Bull, who was his second personality right now, retorted.

"Well, if we get caught, we either b-dabattle them, or knock them unconscious," Sly said.

"Or both," Terry laughed. The whole group laughed a bit.

"We should pray for one thing though," Li said.

"What's that, Li?" Yamato asked.

"That Marda B hasn't brainwashed her or anything," the dark haired boy said, which made Gray freeze in his tracks.

'_No… I can't let that happen! I've got to hurry and find her before that happens!_' the blonde boy thought before running off.

"Gray?" Wen asked, noticing the blonde's actions. Luckily, Sly & Joe stopped Gray before he could get far.

"Gray, calm down! I'm sure Allison is fine!" Sly said.

"Yeah, I highly doubt Allison would let them do that to her. You know as well as we do that she's tougher than she looks!" Joe said. The younger boy relaxed a bit.

"I guess you're right," he said before suddenly passing out.

"Whoa, what's up with him?" Joe asked, catching the blonde boy before he hit the ground.

"Gray was up almost all night worrying about Allison, so it's no surprise that he passed out," Bull said. Terry & Yamato nodded.

"Guess we can't blame him then," the dark blue haired boy replied, picking Gray up piggy back style.

"Let's keep going," Asato stated. The rest of the group agreed and continued on.

In the meantime, Allison had gotten tired of being cooped up in the room she'd been staying in and, defying Joshua and Cain's orders, decide to go explore. '_I'll be fine as long as I don't get caught,_' she told herself.

She put Wind Rush Zephyr in her pocket and left through the door. "Pretty dismal place," she muttered to herself, looking around. She still continued nonetheless.

"Allison, I brought you some food," Joshua said as he came in the door. It wasn't long before he noticed that the younger girl was missing. "Oh no…" he muttered before setting the tray down before leaving to find Cain. Luckily, it didn't take the green haired boy long to find him.

"Joshua, you're already done taking Allison some food?" Cain said, seeing the older boy coming towards him.

"Sir, Allison wasn't there when I went to her room!" Joshua explained.

"Say what?! We've got to find her before Biarce or Enjyu do," the red/yellow haired boy said.

"And pray that they haven't yet," the older one added. The two then set off to find Allison.

Enjyu was doing some patrolling when he suddenly sneezed. The weird thing is, he swore he heard someone else sneeze also. "What the heck?" he mumbled as he went to investigate.

Hearing Enjyu's sneeze and then footsteps coming in her direction, the brown haired girl quickly turned around and ran the other way. '_I can't let myself get caught!_' she thought.

"Okay, I swore I heard someone," Enjyu said as he came around the corner to find nothing. He then just shrugged it off, guessing it was probably just Biarce, Cain, or Joshua.

Allison continued running even though there was no one following her. She then ran into something which wrapped its arms around her before she could fall backwards. "I'm so glad you're safe, princess," the voice said, holding her close.

"I'm sorry, Cain. I shouldn't have left my room, I almost got caught," the girl said before passing out due to being exhausted.

"Um, sir. You do realize that Allison loves Gray, right?" Joshua asked as Cain picked up Allison and they headed back to her room.

"I know. But I'm hoping I can make her love me," Cain replied.

"Sir, I don't think that will be possible. At some point, Gray and the others are going to come save her," the older of the two stated.

"Which is why I'm hoping I can make her love me before its too late," the younger said.

---

Ooo xD I wonder what Cain's plan could be xD -shot- I honestly don't know myself 8D; Well, hope you liked that chapter xD Please review:3

P.S. All rude reviews will be ignored.


End file.
